Wanna Have Some Fun, Pitch?
by A Moonlit Resolution
Summary: Not that kinda fun, you pervs! Anyway, Jack has always wanted to see Pitch smile. He's sure that it's bound to happen if he sticks around the Nightmare King. Just read it, please! T for bad language.


Wanna Have Some Fun, Pitch?

**Hello! Jack has always wanted to see Pitch laugh and he knows its bound to happen someday. He decides to have a little fun with Pitch (not that kind of fun, you pervs). Here it is, enjoy! **

_**Wanna Have Some Fun, Pitch?**_

It doesn't get any easier. Not being believed in. It never gets easier. Jack was the one that knew that the most. The rest of the guardians didn't know either (except for Bunny but he doesn't count). The pain Jack felt when kids didn't see him even after he'd stopped Pitch. Not every kid could see him, just some of the kids in Burgess.

Jack hated it.

There was only one other person who knew what this felt like and that person was Pitch. Jack had gone to see him multiple times after their victory. He wanted to make sure the older man could get up and eat. Mostly, he really just wanted to be near him. But Jack didn't want to admit that to himself yet.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled as he entered Pitch's lair. Looking past the cages, he saw Pitch's shadow moving along the wall, away from him. "Hey!" Jack ran after the shadow, going into the man's kitchen. Pitch sat at his desk, sipping coffee while reading the latest newspaper.

He sighed. "What do you want now, Jack?" Pitch asked him, setting down his mug. Jack smiled when he saw that Pitch was wearing his reading glasses. He always thought Pitch looked good with glasses.

"Nothing," Jack said happily as he sat himself on Pitch's desk.

"Really? Then, go away," Pitch grumbled, walking over to his frigde.

"Aw, don't be mean, Pitch!" Jack whined.

"Well, if you have no reason to be here, why would you even come?"

"I, uh… I just wanted to, y'know, hang out here for a little…" Jack told him nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Pitch raised his eyebrows. "You want to stay here?" He shook his head. _Why in the hell would Jack want to hang out with him? _"Jack, don't you have some roads to freeze?"

Jack grinned. "Already did. I knew you'd ask that."

Pitch groaned in frustration. This boy was so annoying! He grabbed a can of soda and tossed it to Jack. "Okay, then why are you here? I have a limit to my paticence, Jack, and you are pushing it."

Jack watched as Pitch sat back down at his desk. "Thanks for the soda. And I'm here because I want to, uh, have some…fun."

Pitch blinked and looked at Jack with a frown. There was no way he just said that.

"Uh, not like that!" Jack's face turned bright red. "I—uh, it's just that you never seem to laugh or even smile so I wanted…"

Pitch sighed. Thank the Moon for that. He thought Jack had meant… But wait—why did Jack want to make him smile? True, they had become… friends(? … Pitch could barely admit this) in some sort of way but that didn't mean that Jack should care that much. "Why do you care whether or not I smile, Jack?"

Jack's face was still red and Pitch caught himself thinking that it was rather cute. "I'm allowed to care, aren't I?" he muttered, pouting. Pouting suited him well, Pitch mused.

XxXxX

Pouting suited him well, Jack found out later. He'd convinced Pitch to walk around Burgess with him. Although he'd caught himself looking at Pitch a lot, he thought that it was going pretty well, whatever _it_ was.

"Hey, Pitch! Catch!" Jack threw a snowball at Pitch's back. The Nightmare King turned around, glaring at him.

"Jack! That's cold!"

"Well, yeah. It's snow, Pitch," Jack said, making another snowball. He threw it again. This time Pitch moved out of the way.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Frost! Walk around, go back. That was it," Pitch told him. His back was freezing cold now and he really wanted to sit down. Jack pouted.

"Can't you have a snowball fight?" he asked.

Pitch gulped. Stupid Jack with his stupid pout and his stupid cute face and—Pitch stopped there. He didn't want to finish that sentence. He sighed. "Okay, Jack. But after this, I'm going home."

Silently, Jack prayed that he could go back with him.

XxXxX

"Wow, you've got good aim, Pitch," Jack huffed, out of breath. The two spirits had just had their snowball fight and Pitch had gotten Jack in the face eight times (while Jack was flying through the air). Pitch had just wanted to release some of his anger. Luckily, Jack didn't seem to think anything of it.

Pitch nodded. Jack was lying in the snow, shivering. Pitch smirked. "Oh?"

"What?" Jack asked him.

"I wasn't aware that the spirit of winter could get cold."

Jack huffed. "Yeah? Well, I wasn't aware that the Boogeyman could have fun." Jack sighed and sat up. "Hey, can we go back now?" He knew he was pushing it but he just hoped—

" 'We'?"

—there it was. At least he hadn't said 'go home'. Jack nodded. "Yeah. I left something at your place and I really don't feel like sleeping in a tree."

"You can't just invite yourself over."

"Oh, so I can come over? Great."

Pitch groaned. Talking to Jack was like talking to a wall. One that talked way too much.

**So, this is the first chapter of **_**Wanna Have Some Fun, Pitch? **_**over and done with. Is it good? Review! I loves me some reviews!**


End file.
